


¿Otra Vez?

by romeokijai



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Blackout AU, F/M, Norett, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rare Pairings, Smut, and then do other things with their mouths, fic repost, in which Nora and Connor speak spanish, originally written for TOA's Second Coming challenge, romeo's beloved rare pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 06:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17523962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeokijai/pseuds/romeokijai
Summary: A Blackout AU where Nora lives, makes it to Willoughby with the rest of our rag tag gang, and eventually meets and befriends Connor Bennett.





	¿Otra Vez?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Generals' Girls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4859633) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Another fic repost! This technically could be a prequel to "The Generals' Girls," or at least, it's set in the same 'verse. This was originally written for The Orgy Armada's Second Coming Challenge, for the prompt, "They speak in a language all their own." It was the first fic ever written for Nora and Connor (Norett), and I'm pretty damn happy with how it turned out as well as the wonderful response this originally got. To all my fellow Norett shippers - this repost is for you! 
> 
> (And to all you Spanish speakers - I only got through elementary spanish classes in high school, and that was many, many moons ago, so I sincerely apologize if I fucked anything up here! If you see any glaring errors, let me know.)

It all started with a simple question: “¿Hablas español?”

She’s not quite sure why the first words she ever spoke to him were in Spanish - especially when she already knew the answer. Maybe she just missed the language. (It’s a shame, really, how little she was using it up until his arrival.)

Or maybe it was more than that. Maybe she figured it would make him feel more at home, soften him a bit, after his father had dragged him, kicking and screaming, from the only home he’d ever known.

Whatever the case, she’s glad she did it, because she still remembers the way his chestnut brown eyes, which until then had been hard and broody, had lit up like a pre-blackout bulb. (Miles. His eyes remind her so much of Miles, despite the fact that Monroe is his alleged father. Sometimes, she genuinely wonders....)

“Sí,” he’d answered, his tone warm and chocolaty, the arrogant, uncooperative glower he usually wore set aside for the moment.

Then he’d launched into a series of compliment-infused questions: her name, her ethnicity and background and upbringing, and why in the hell his idiot father and the crotchety old bastard his father hung out with hadn’t brought her along when they’d gallivanted down to Mexico to find him. He would have happily gone home with her, he’d said, and then concluded that maybe, just maybe, Texas wouldn’t be so bad after all.

She’d chuckled at his blatant flirting, made some quip in Spanish about Miles and Monroe’s IQ levels (while they stood just a few feet away, suspiciously scowling at her), and assured the kid with a wink that indeed, Texas no esta tan mal.

And thus began her friendship with Connor Bennett.

Friendship, Nora mentally snorts.

Well, that’s certainly _one_ way to describe this thing that has developed between her and Monroe’s son.

This thing – yes – that, at the moment, involves him having his face buried between her legs, his warm, wet tongue eagerly lapping at the petals of her throbbing pussy. She lets out a blissful, lust-drenched moan in response and urges him on by yanking on his gloriously full head of hair. (He has really nice hair. Thick and curly and soft between her fingers.)

Friendship, Nora snorts again, out loud this time.

Right. Sure. Whatever.

Her thoughts screech to a halt when she realizes Connor has stopped what he’s doing and has lifted his face from her sticky slit. His stubbly chin glistens with her juices, and he cocks a questioning eyebrow at her.

“Something funny?”

“It’s nothing.” Her words come out in a harsh, impatient pant. “I’ll tell you later.”

She’s determined to drop the subject and tries to maneuver his mouth back over her sex. But he is having none of it.

“Oh, no you don’t,” he growls, dodging her hands and the twist of her hips, refusing to put his fingers and lips where she wants – no, needs – him most.

“Connor!” She shrieks, petulant and desperate. “Please...just...please....” (Oh God, she’s resorted to begging. Seriously? Begging? She’s Nora fucking Clayton! She doesn’t fucking beg! Damn him for being so fucking good with that wicked, bilingual mouth of his!)

“Mmm...amo cuando me ruegas.” He playfully nips at the tender flesh of her inner thighs, leaving little bite marks all along her skin but never moving back up to her pussy. 

She intends to scoff at him, to remind him that lines like ‘I love it when you beg’ might have worked on the amateur girls back home in Mexico, but they wouldn’t fucking work on her.

Unfortunately, the words never even make it to her lips because she’s too consumed by the white, hot tension coiling inside her gut, too overwhelmed by her dizzying need to come. She ends up whimpering out something unintelligible instead, which, of course, just makes Connor chuckle.

Nora jerks her hips forward (a futile move, she quickly realizes), and right when she thinks she’s going to lose her goddamned mind or have to finish herself off, Connor attacks. His hungry lips surround her clit while he pushes two fingers into her and pumps in and out, in and out, a steady, relentless rhythm. Then one...two...three hard sucks later, and Nora combusts; detonates like a fucking bomb while a long string of Spanish curse words erupt from her mouth.

“Mmm...dirty girl,” Connor purrs as he works her through each orgasmic tremor until she’s pushing him away all together.

She’s a limp, wrecked mess by the time he’s done with her, and all she can do in response is babble: in English, in Spanish, but mostly in some ridiculous combination of both because she’s far too fucked to form coherent sentences in either language.

When her breathing finally levels out and her mind swims back to the surface, she opens her eyes (she doesn’t even remember closing them) and watches Connor through a satisfied haze.

A smug grin slides over his face as he sits back on his haunches and cleans his sticky fingers with his tongue.

“Your turn?” She nods down at his fully hardened dick.

“Sí,” he replies, and she’s fully prepared to trade places with him on the old couch they’ve been using, until she realizes that he has something else in mind.

He pulls her down to where he is on the floor, then pivots till he’s lying underneath her. His face ends up in perfect alignment with her still-tingling sex while she positions her mouth in front of his bulging cockhead.

“¿Otra vez?” Her question is laced with amused excitement.

“Sí. Otra vez,” he confirms, then flicks his tongue across her slit just as she encloses her mouth around him. 

 

~ THE END ~


End file.
